


they call it: "love"?

by guiltyuser



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, lapis lazuli - Fandom, peridot - Fandom
Genre: Crystal Gems, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Shy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyuser/pseuds/guiltyuser
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are roommates, trying to learn about earth life in different ways. Peridot though art, and Lapis through human observation. There's one concept that's hard to understand, however, : love.





	they call it: "love"?

Peridot loved living with Lapis, on Earth. She loved the tranquility of the farm, the silence that echoed her laughter the best. She loved the farm her and Lapis has infused with their energy, turning old junk and a giant hole in the roof into their own museum symbolic art. They were just living, in their new home.  
“Hey.”  
Peridot almost fell out of her lawn chair. She looked up to see Lapis herself, her deep blue eyes looking at her in a mix of concern and amusement.   
“L-Lapis! Don't scare me like that!”  
Lapis’ face brightened and she let it a low chuckle, making Peridot blush.   
“ CPH is on, watch it with me.” Lapis said, rising to her full height. Camp Pining Hearts was their favourite TV show, one of the links that outshone their differences. As they watched the show, and episode Peridot had already seen and appreciated, but Lapis hadn’t yet, as she was still inhaling the series. Peridot found herself studying Lapis Lazuli as her eyes were focused on the show, seeing her softly laugh at some of the jokes.The older gem had soft and delicate blue skin, and short blue hair that waved about her head like subtle water. Her eyes were sharp and like the sea, constantly moving and picking up every minute detail. Her nose was sharp and pointed, more subtle than Pearl’s, and looks so delicate and sophisticated on Lapis’ face, and her mouth was small and slightly pouted into a blossom. Peridot’s eyes slowly drifted down and assessed the blue gem’s body. Lapis was taller than her ( 5’9’’ to Peridot’s 5’4’’) and leaner, with a slim and graceful dancer’s body. Recently,Lapis’ docile sundresses began to get shorter with the elongated days, and Peridot wasn’t complaining at all. The usual dresses she wore flattered her, with a plunging v- neck and fanned out skirt. It was backless, to expose her teardrop gem in between her shoulder blades.  
“Peridot.”  
Again she was startled by Lapis’ voice, a common phenomenon now.   
“The show’s over.”  
Peridot looked, shocked to see the credits scrolling.   
“Already?”  
“ It was the hour long episode, but I guess you’ve watched it before.”  
“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Peridot mumbled, confused on how that logic seemed to work. Nevertheless, she was tired, and Lapis’ excuse was better than saying she was studying her roommate’s body. Lapis got up and left, either to fly around or sleep outside or stay awake the whole night, it depended on Lapis. Peridot preferred to sleep, a habit she picked from Amethyst, a good one, she’d decided. She clambered up to the loft, where a bed had been prepared a while ago,and fell asleep. 

Lapis loved the night. She loved the cool winds and the air of the subdued summer heat, the calm of the surrounding land.Usually, she’d be up in the air, gliding over land and thinking to herself. Tonight she was too tired, to bothered. Lapis had left the house some hours ago, she approximated it to be about midnight right now, three hours since Peridot had gone to bed. Peridot. Her hardworking, technological dorito. Peridot had glowing green skin, with an upturned nose, and large, bright green eyes, like the grass went fluorescent. They seemed to analyse everything. They were always being enlarged by her glasses resting low on her nose, green wire frames curling and holding up the lenses. Peridot’s body was shorter but with a pear figure, with a pear figure. A smaller bosom slimming into a taut stomach, then bends out towards the bottom. She was always working on a new piece of ‘art’ as Steven had called it. She was loud and funny, and adorable, especially when she blushed. God, she loved it when Peridot blushed. Always making her smile when Lapis couldn’t muster up a smirk. Lapis was almost jealous of this.

She watched the lush greens of the trees taper and fan out towards a growing town below her, and she gazed with a newfound familiarity. She had known of the city a while ago when her slowly growing flying radius had spanned miles. She had watched the humans shop, sleep, party, drink, read. She had picked up human slang and language that her and Peridot had been mastering for Steven to approve of when he comes to visit. Keeping in mind the nature of Steven, however, they have chosen to omit most swears, though they both enjoyed them immensely. Lapis seemed to be proving an acute cultural learner, and having grappled the majority of how humans behaved and interacted, one thing stood out, one thing that even humans themselves found hard to understand: sex. She understood that it could happen between males and females, males and males, females and females, (though the last two could be a touchy subject), and she understood why (due to the mass of nerve endings in the genitalia of humans, it felt extremely good; she had gone to the ‘library’ a while ago and was showing a great interest in biology), but she didn’t understand the social constructs of it. Why is it “better” for males to sleep with females? Why was it custom for the male to enter the female, and not the other way around, though she had seen occurrences like this (but why was it frowned upon?). Lapis thought it simple, pleasure was pleasure. But it seemed more than that, though she couldn’t figure out why.

And where did she fit into any of this? Did she have a mass of nerve endings? Given her and Peridot’s ability to shapeshift, who had which genitalia? What would they do? Would it even feel like anything? Why was she thinking about Peridot? Lapis snapped out of her reverie and felt her face, hoping her cool fingers would somehow take the warmth away from her hot cheeks. Fantasizing. Is that what this was? Did she want Peridot? Would it be like fusion? Could it be like the hot, sweaty, and damp movements she’s seen? She wished Garnet could be here, answering all her questions. But a part of her didn’t know if even Garnet could know any of this.

The sun was peeking through the long grass, awakening a new day. Lapis’ feel softly hit the compacted dirt in front of the farm, and her wings disappeared, just as Peridot slowly loped out, hair ruffled and drooping flat over her eyes. Her glasses weren’t on yet, and the loud green of her eyes glowed without hindrance. She usually wore ripped blue shorts and a Camp Pining Hearts t-shirt to sleep, which was what she was wearing now, except the shorts had hiked up and the shirt was cutely ruffled.   
“G’morning”,Peridot mumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes,  
“Breakfast today?” Lapis asked, trying to maintain eye contacts as was polite, yet getting too distracted by Peridot herself. (Is this what they call horniness? She made a mental note for further research)   
Peridot thought on the act of breakfast, then decided against it- she just dreamed up a new art concept and didn’t want to lose it.   
“Nah, I have a concept.”  
“Alright. Sounds interesting, I guess. I mean no, it doesn’t sound like anything, you haven’t told me anything, but I’m sure it will be great.” Lapis cursed herself, she sounded stupid. Peridot smirked a little, that cute ever present manipulation of full lips that Lapis just wanted to-

kiss?

Hm. 

As Peridot walked away, Lapis slunk off to read. She couldn’t focus on any of the words however, just Peri. This had become routine, and Lapis didn’t know how to handle it. Anything Peridot did or said was all she could think about. She worried about Peri in a way she had never worried about anyone. Did she want Peridot? It was more than that. Did she love Peridot?

Peridot herself was confused, and she didn’t have the knowledge of Lapis. Hers was more primordial, not only her needs but Lapis’. Was she ok? Reacting well? She’s gotten terrified when Lapis was only slightly late back in the morning. What was happening? Desire only seemed a fraction of it.  
“Hey Peridot!” she heard Lapis yell as she landed before her. “Are you doing anything tonight?”  
“Er, no. Why?”   
“Nothing, really. Just a surprise for you. And me, too, I’ll be there, but I’m making it for you. To enjoy.” Lapis wanted to slap herself for faltering at the sight of a warm, sweaty Peridot as she levitated metal under the hot summer sun. Learn to talk, she reprimanded herself, this is embarrassing.   
“Nice! I’ll be there. Here. I live here. You know.”  
“I do!,” Lapis chuckled weakly, and with a unique mix of relief, happiness, and embarrassment,”It’s a date!”  
“March 13th.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

 

Lapis surveyed her work. An old mahogany desk was covered with a black tablecloth that she had hunted around for and washed dutifully. Candles were unlit but the room had a golden air from the sunset. Hot steaming plates of food lay on the table (Steven had taught her the art of the “stove” a while ago) and staticy music poured softly from an old radio. The tiny TV they had was off, but within it was a smorgasbord of CPH episodes she had mixed for later. She had gone all out. She hoped Peri loved it.  
“Lapis…” she whipped around to see Peridot, clad in cute olive green slacks and a pale green top that was tucked in, floating around her upper body. Lapis couldn’t breathe.  
“Um, sit. You look you look beautiful.” Peridot blushed at being called beautiful, and gazed at Lapis. She wore a dress that landed just above her knees, and clung tight to every ballerina curve above the waist, slackening below. It was a pale baby blue that set off her eyes and hair brilliantly- she couldn’t look away.  
“Thank you.”  
As they ate, Peri couldn’t stop expressing her delight and surprise at food, and how well Lapis could create it. She announced a new concept in honour of such a sensation. Warmth, heat, a slight tinge of pain, fullness, a gentle roundness, creamy. Lapis said that humans called it “pasta”. Diamonds.

Afterwards, as Peridot stood up, Lapis grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the couch.  
“We’re not done yet,” Lapis promised. Warmth glowed on both of their faces, Lapis grinning recklessly. She wanted this so bad. She wasn’t nervous. She never had to be nervous with Peridot, she was light and airy, all past memories destroyed. Peridot was present and future only, her light that illuminates a tunnel. Humans called this “poetic”.   
“Did you make this yourself?” Peridot asked halfway, eyes glowing.  
“Yes, do you like it?”  
“Of course!” Peridot laughed, and lifted herself so that her lips connected with Lapis’. It was called a “kiss”, and she loved every second of it. Lapis was surprised, but started “kissing” back. She had never ever felt like this before. Peri’s lips were warm and full, and the sheer closeness of her body against hers was everything. They closed the kiss, though none wanted it to end. Lapis was quivering with happiness, a smile split her face as she quietly laughed with tears in her eyes. Peridot looked up, confused at such a reaction.  
“Are you ok?” and Lapis returned to Earth, the ocean in her eyes.   
“I am,” Lapis said. “and I love you, Peridot.” Lapis kissed her again, and Peridot reciprocated, pulling away once again to respond:  
“And I love you too.”

 

Smut bit you can choose to ignore

“Oh, diamonds,” Lapis sighed under her breath, happy beyond anything. All she wanted was those words, from Peridot’s mouth. They kept kissing, intensifying as it continued. They’ve waited for so long everything, every unspoken word wanted to come out. They needed each other, they wanted each other, now they had each other. Peridot’s hands began to graze the top of Lapis’ dress, tracing the outline of her small breasts. Her fingers gravitated towards the nipple, small and erect. Lapis gasped, and they pulled apart, but not too far. “Do you want to do this?” Lapis asked, knowing that of the two she must have been the most experienced. Peridot nodded breathlessly, and Lapis stood, lifting Peridot and leading her to Peridot’s bed. She gently laid down Peridot, and proceeded to kiss her earlobe, then trailed down to her neck. Peridot sighed as she hung on to Lapis, she never wanted to let go. Nimble blue fingers swiftly unbuttoned Peridot’s shirt and tossed it of the bed, exposing bare chest.Lapis’ lips traipsed down Peri’s torso, sucking hard and leaving hickies randomly, to be awarded by a small moan. She took a nipple and sucked on it whilst tweaking it’s twin, then she switched, giving each equal attention. Peridot’s groans grew louder as she was increasingly becoming wrecked for Lapis’ touch. Once reaching the button on Peridot’s pants, Lapis came back up, kissing Peridot and Peridot reached up lapis’ thighs and pulled the dress over her head, allowing her palms free range on Lapis’ bare body. Peridot’s fingers traced up Lapis’ thigh and grazed her lips, before slowly entering her.   
“Oh, Peridot.” Lapis moaned in her mouth. She began to rock back and forth, needing more movement, needing more. Peridot slipped more finger out, and Lapis stole the opportunity, tearing off Peri’s pants and giving a tentative lick. Peridot practically exploded, reaching down and firmly holding Lapis’ head, green fingers in a fjord of turbulent blue hair. Peri was now releasing a torrent of words, mostly crafted of “Lapis”s and a unique variety of swears.Lapis gained momentum, feeling every shudder and loud moan increase in occurrence, knowing that Peridot was close. She slipped a finger in and tapped a finger in that spot.  
“Lapis!.” Lapis loved it when Peridot said her name. It had an ownership to it, “Lapis is Peridot’s and Peridot os Lapis’”. When the last twitches of Peri’s climax had quaked through her, Lapis gently kissed her.   
“How do you feel?”  
“Amazing. I’ve never felt like that before, have you?”  
“No, but I really want to do it again.”  
“Well, I do owe you one…” and Peridot began to crawl backwards, towards Lapis’ lower half. She laughed breathlessly.  
“I love you, Peridot.”  
“I love you, Lapis”

 

 

Once they were done, and Peri had slept, Lapis reflected. She felt like something final had just happened. In her books they used the words “consumated”, but that was after marriage. Were they married? Garnet got married.Lapis decided she would like that.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic if you could be nice to my fragile ego, thanks. I also want feedback though so i mean type at will.


End file.
